


From War To Peace

by Winchester459



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angel Vessel Dean Winchester, Angel Vessel Sam Winchester, Badass Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel in Purgatory (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Dean Winchester is Good With Children, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, F/M, Gen, Genius Dean Winchester, Good Cook Dean Winchester, Good Older Sibling Dean Winchester, Good Sibling Sam Winchester, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam Winchester Knows, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Smart Dean Winchester, Winchesters are legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester459/pseuds/Winchester459
Summary: After Dean returns from Purgatory, he's not the same. He can't sleep, constantly on alert, and is always on the hunt, needing to do something. What happens when the brother's next case brings them to Beacon Hills?
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. Trouble Sleeping?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, for the purpose of this story, I’m switching some things around.  
> While Dean was in Purgatory, Sam was looking for his brother; he just didn’t get close. And yes, Sam will still meet Amelia, but later. And, while Kevin was kidnapped by Crowley, he got away and joined forces with Sam to help find Dean. It’s been a few weeks since Dean had found them after getting out.  
> And in Teen Wolf, it’s set in the first part of season 3 with the alpha pack, and Allison’s mother didn’t get bitten, and she didn’t die.  
> Anyways, here’s a sneak peek!

Sam Winchester bit his lip in empathy as he heard Dean turn over in his bed for what seemed like the 50th time that night. Ever since coming back from Purgatory a few weeks ago, Dean seemed hyper-vigilant all the time, constantly on alert and never letting his guard down. The exhaustion was getting to his brother, he knew. But Dean just couldn’t seem to get more than 2 hours of sleep a night. 

Whether it was the sound of a passing truck, or the wind snapping a branch outside of their motel window, Dean would startle awake almost instantly, leading Sam to wonder if his brother was getting any sleep at all. He would try to settle his senses down and go back to sleep, but after a few fruitless hours of tossing and turning, he would go out for a run. He would return when the sun was just cresting the skyline, hoping not to wake his “sleeping” brother. Sam pretended he was still sleeping, then “wake up” when his brother was in the shower. But Sam was already awake, worrying and waiting for Dean to come back. 

So went their new routine. 

As if on cue, Dean snapped awake, his hand snaking underneath his pillow for the knife Sam knew he kept their. As Dean completed his customary scan of the room, Sam heard him sigh in relief when he found they were still alone. He slipped the knife back under his pillow, exhaling heavily as he did so. He rubbed a hand over his face, then turned to get out of bed. 

Gathering his sweats from his duffel next to his bed, he pulled them on silently, then slipped a t-shirt over his head, one that Sam noted used to seem bigger on him. But the shirt now outlined his well sculpted physique. After putting on his shoes, he moved to the door. He stealthily opened the door, turning back and glancing at Sam before heading off into the dark for his nightly run. 

After Dean had left, Sam sat up and put his legs over the edge of the hard hotel mattress. They couldn’t keep doing this;  _ Dean _ couldn’t keep doing this. Ever since Dean came back, they’d been hunting nonstop at Dean’s insistence. But one of these days, his brother was gonna keel over from fatigue, or worse, not be fast enough to outrun his seemingly routine brushes with death. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was dressed and typing on his laptop when his brother came back.

“‘Mornin’.” Dean addressed Sam as he made his way into the bathroom. “Morning.” Sam continued searching, and then sighed as his brother closed the bathroom door. He was finally gonna put his foot down; they were gonna stop hunting for a while, give both of them a chance to recharge their batteries. He cleared his throat as he heard the doorknob turn. His plans were thwarted, however, when Dean’s phone rang as soon as he exited the bathroom.

“Hello?” Sam stopped typing as his brother answered, curious as to what the call was about. Although, it was probably about some job. “Hey Jody! Nah, we’re not doing anything important. What’s goin’ on?”

Sam watched as his brother’s face furrowed in concern and concentration. Sam had kept Jody updated on his search for his brother, and she knew that he was back, but she had no idea where he had come back from. “Uh huh, and where is this? Yeah, we’ll be there. See you then.” He hung up the phone, and Sam straightened as his brother turned to face him. “Jody needs our help, she’s in someplace called Beacon Hills, I’ll tell you more on that way. Pack your bags, we got ourselves a job.”

Sam nodded and turned as he frowned, apparently his little “intervention” was gonna have to wait.

* * *

Jody stared at her desk after hanging up. After everything that happened, she moved to California and became the Sheriff of a small town. The neighboring town though was the one that caused the most problems. All of the animal attacks and weird killings had her suspicious. After helping the presiding Sheriff of Beacon Hills with a few messes, she suspected that something supernatural was involved, so she called the boys. Sam had called around two weeks ago, telling her that his brother had found him. She just hoped that they were OK.

She was startled from her musings as Sheriff Stilinski came around the corner carrying two coffee mugs. “I come bearing coffee, would you like some?” He asked with a tired smile on his face.

“Oh, thanks. I appreciate it,” she replied, returning the smile with one of her own.

“Oh no, I should be thanking you! If you hadn’t come to help out, I’d be more than swamped. I don’t know what the hell’s going on in this town lately, things have been getting out of control.”

“I know what you mean, but law enforcement has to stick together, especially when things get crazy.”

“I agree, I’m just glad to have someone around here who understands.”

“Amen to that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I’m making it so that Erica didn’t die, and was rescued with Cora and Boyd. I don’t know where exactly I want to place this in the story, so I may change a few more things. Just remember that they are intentional. I may have Stiles inform his dad of the supernatural sooner, and Jackson never left Beacon Hills; he’s still together with Lydia. Oh, and Lydia knows she’s a banshee, Stiles helped her figure it out.  
> Plus, if you’ve ever seen Psych, then that’s how I imagine Dean’s mind works.

“Stiles, come on! We’re gonna be late!” Scott shouted at his best friend as he hurried to get ready. After their unsuccessful battle against the Alphas, they needed to find a new strategy.

“Dude, let’s go!” Stiles replied as he came skidding out of Scott’s room, swinging his keys on his fingers. “Soooo…..how do you think this is gonna go?” Stiles questioned as Isaac hopped in the backseat of the powder blue Jeep.

“I don’t know Stiles, I don’t even know if we can beat them.”

“Come on man, don’t be so pessimistic, I’m sure we’ll find a way.” Stiles encouraged as he backed out of the driveway, then turned towards Allison’s house to pick her up. After the quick stop, they headed towards Derek’s loft. As soon as they entered the space, they made themselves comfortable. Just as Scott closed the door, Derek came down the stairs, followed by Erica, Boyd, Cora, and Peter. They had two guests yet to arrive, so they waited. After a few minutes, Jackson and Lydia let themselves in through the door.

When they all got situated, Derek stood in the middle so he could grab their attention.

“Alright, does anybody have any ideas on what to do? Our last one didn’t go so well.”

* * *

While the meeting went on in Beacon Hills, Sam and Dean sped down the highways towards their destination. They hadn’t been too far away, so they would be there in a few hours. Sam glanced at his brother from the passenger seat. He looked well enough, but it was almost dark and he knew that Dean hadn’t slept more than a few hours in total this week.

He couldn’t help but worry. Whatever was happening in Beacon Hills sounded big, and he wasn’t sure that was something that they should be taking care of right now. God knew that they weren’t up to strength at the moment. Especially with Dean’s current state. And it wasn’t just the fact that he was convinced Dean had PTSD, although his brother probably would never admit it, but it was how he came back without Cas.

Sam knew his brother, and his brother didn’t take well at all to people dying on his watch. Usually, Dean would start hitting the bottle heavy, but ever since coming back from Purgatory, Dean didn’t get more than slightly buzzed. He kept wondering, and he thought he came up with a solution on their last hunt; Dean always liked to be aware on hunts, but since his little trip to the monster world, he was aware all the time, and he got anxious and mad at himself when he wasn’t 100% focused.

He wondered if it had anything to do with Dean blaming himself for losing Cas, for his “failure” to get him out alive. Sam shook his head and looked out the passenger window into the dusk. He couldn’t look at Dean too long without him noticing, and he noticed almost everything. He mused on Dean’s hunting prowess and how much it had grown. Dean had been the best hunter Sam had ever seen, and that included his father.

But after Purgatory, it was like Dean moved to a whole new level, a league of badassery all his own. On their last hunt, he single-handedly took out seven bloodthirsty vampires in the course of a few minutes. He solved cases faster too. He knew Dean was smart in his own way, but he never knew to what extent. It was like his brother made an effort to make himself look dumber than he was when around anyone. But lately he was getting more glimpses of Dean’s mental agility, and it astounded him; the way he saw patterns and fit things together, noticed seemingly small and insignificant details. It all showed him just how much he had underestimated his brother in the smarts department. He made himself a promise to never underestimate his brother again.

* * *

Dean noticed Sam glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t really mind; he knew Sam was worried about him, and he wasn’t really helping to reassure his brother that he was ok. Hell, maybe he wasn’t. He could still see the moment he failed Cas, like a captured picture in his brain.

He’d never get over the look in Cas’s eyes as his hand slipped from his. He blinked the image away, and tried to concentrate on only the road. But that wasn’t going so well. Ever since he got back, he couldn’t seem to settle down, and sleep was a distant friend, left somewhere in the past.

He thought his sleeping patterns were bad before, now they were seemingly nonexistent. He was lucky if he caught an hour or two every other night. He sighed as he thought about it; no wonder his brother was worried. If he were in Sam’s place, they wouldn’t even be hunting. No, he would have taken his brother to Bobby’s old cabin, and waited until his brother seemed relatively OK.

But he wasn’t his brother, and he felt as if he was undeserving of such worry. What had he done that held any merit to counterbalance his countless failures? _Nothing, you miserable scum. You should’ve been left in Purgatory. Like you left Cas….He was your best friend, and you failed him. And now you're causing your brother to worry. What if that worry for you gets him killed on a hunt, huh?_

Dean acknowledged the voice of his guilt in his mind. It was almost a constant thing; not like those crazy’s at the mental institutes, he wasn’t _that_ crazy. It was more like talking to himself in his head, acknowledging his messups.

Like a conscience he kept himself accountable to. But it was right. He’d lost Cas. He should’ve fought harder, should’ve been smarter. And he knew no matter how many people he saved, he’d never forgive himself for that.


	4. Arriving In Beacon Hills

It was around midnight when the brothers pulled into the motel on the outskirts of town.

“Sammy, dude, wake up; we’re here.” Dean nudged Sam’s shoulder before he stepped out of the car. “I’ll go get us checked in, get the bags ready.” Sam acknowledged his brother’s request with a nod of his head as he moved to grab their things from the trunk.

Within a few minutes, Dean came back with two sets of keys to a room. Just then, there was a lonely howl that sounded off in the woods. Sam turned to look at his brother as Dean froze, then slowly turned his head in the direction of the noise, his hand absently brushing his knife where it was tucked inside his jeans. Sam watched as his eyes roamed the landscape, looking for anything amiss.

When his inspection was finished, he turned back towards Sam. “That was reassuring.” Dean shook his head as he spoke. “I have a really bad feeling about this town Sam.”

“I’m starting to get that too.” Both brothers stared off into the night before picking up their bags and moving into the room. Like always, Dean placed his bags on the bed closest to the door before shucking his coat. There’d be no sleep for him tonight.

* * *

Lydia yawned as Derek disapproved of yet another one of Scott’s plans.

“It’s too risky! You do that, and they will come after not only us, but whatever family we have!”

“Well, then what do you suggest we do? Every other plan has either been ditched, or is plain suicide.”

While Derek and Scott were busy arguing over a plan, Lydia felt a headache coming on. And she had a distinct feeling that the two werewolves weren’t the problem. This felt banshee related, yet in a different way than she was used to. She gasped as she felt a jolt course through her mind. Just as she was about to fall, Jackson jumped to catch her, helping her lay down lengthways on the couch.

When she opened her eyes, it was to the worried faces of her friends. All of them stood in pensive silence, waiting for her to gather her senses.

“Lydia, you ok? What happened?” Stiles, naturally, was the first to fire a question.

“I don’t know how to describe it, but I think there’s something weird in Beacon Hills.”

“Weird, Lydia? That could be anything! Could you be a little bit more specific?”

“I just told you I don’t know how to describe it! It’s not natural, but I don’t think it’s supernatural either.”

“Could you be any more vague?” Stiles replied with his usual level of humorous sarcasm. Lydia huffed in irritation.

“You know what-”

“Stiles, why don’t we just back off a little and let Lydia explain.” Scott, ever the peacemaker, cut off Lydia’s comment before an argument could begin. Lydia shot Scott a grateful expression before launching into a careful explanation.

“As I was saying,” Lydia looked pointedly at Stiles. “Something feels off. Like something important came into town. Not necessarily something bad, just something big.”

“Do you think you could figure out where?” The question, to the point and no nonsense, unsurprisingly came from Derek.

“I don’t know. If I end up wandering into something, I’ll let you guys know. Can I go home now?”

“Yes, you can go. In fact, everybody should start heading home. It’s late, and you guys have school in, like, 6 hours. Get some sleep, and we’ll meet again tomorrow.” With that, the meeting was dismissed.

“So, what do you think?” Stiles inquired. “Think it’s something to do with the alpha pack?”

“I dunno Stiles. The way Lydia described it, it didn’t seem like a bad disturbance. Just a disturbance. It could even be good.”

“There he is!” Stiles exclaimed

“What?” Scott asked, puzzled.

“Your optimistic self! Normally I can’t get rid of him, but he seems to have been missing these past few days. I actually kind of missed him.”

Scott snorted. “You’re hilarious.”


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys! I'm going to start writing this story again, I just need to immerse myself in the fandoms again after taking a break. By the way, which team do you guys like best; The Pack or Team Free Will? Let me know in the comments below.


End file.
